


Don't forget to breathe

by Kyuko



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Deepthroating, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, This is just very soft sex, Top Jepha Howard, gagging, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: Frank takes Jepha's dick in his mouth, that's it
Relationships: Jepha Howard/Frank Iero
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Don't forget to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is a distracting lack of Jepha/Frank content, I once again have to provide

Look. It should be common knowledge that in a healthy sexual relationship you shouldn’t be afraid of telling your partner what you’d like to try in bed and what you are into. But sometimes you’re just a giant wuss about it and feel irrationally anxious. Like Frank. Not only was he being a dumbass about wanting to voice his ideas but also he was an even bigger dumbass for thinking that showing anxiety would make him appear less likable to Jeph, his boyfriend of four months.

However, at last the day came Frank decided not to be an absolute whimp and actually talk to Jeph about what had been on his mind for probably two weeks now. It was the perfect situation. They were comfortably seated on the couch, snuggling and mindlessly watching tv. Okay, maybe not perfect, but about as good as the opportunity would get. He ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “Uh, Jeph?” Jeph turned his head up to kinda sorta face him. “Can we try something new in the bedroom some time?”

The older’s face immediately dropped. “Sure, we can. I didn’t know you were this bored by our sex, why didn’t—”

“No no no, I love having sex with you, I just.” Frank pursed his lips and turned his head away “There was something I wanted to try.”

“I’m listening.” Jeph sat up and guided Frank’s face to meet his using his fingers.

Frank swallowed. “I never deepthroated anyone before but I’d like to try it.” He flashed an embarrassed smile and received a smile back, but a warm and genuine one.“

Sure. Want me to take the piercing off for it?”

Frank nodded.

“Wanna do it right now?” Jeph smirked and earned another nod, more hesitant this time. “You’re usually so feisty, how come you’re so docile right now?”

“You’re talking about me like I’m an animal.” Frank frowned playfully and leaned in kiss the other’s neck.“

You definitely act like one in bed,” Jeph laughed and caught his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. He grabbed his hips and set the shorter on his lap, not breaking the kiss. Soon they opened their mouths and Frank slipped in his tongue, throwing his arms over Jeph’s shoulders. Jeph briefly pulled away to catch his breath. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” He gasped. “Bet you’re even hotter when you’re on your knees.”

Frank grinned and dipped his hand into the crotch he’s sitting on, rubbing Jepha’s member through his sweatpants. He kissed him deeply again but the kiss was soon broken again.

“Get on the floor, now.” Jeph growled in his ear. Frank hummed and practically bounced off the couch, shaking with anticipation. Without further ado, he pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to let his cock spring free. He carefully removed the ring piercing and placed it on the coffee table. “Like what you see?” He chuckled and gave his length a few strokes. Frank nodded enthuastically and leaned in, but Jeph held his head in place. “No no, first, breathe in and out through the nose a few times.”

“Why?” Frank asked but did so anyway. He was feeling a little lightheaded.

“Can’t breathe through your mouth when you have a dick all the way down. Now, open wide, sweetie,” He drawled and scooted closer to the edge of the couch to ease the access for Frank. The slick lips wrapped around his tip and tighted gently around him. He started to breathe through the nose, as told. “Alright, now sink down as much as it’s comfortable for you.”

Frank lowered his hot mouth until he was halfway down on Jeph’s dick. He usually never went further, but he was willing to at least try. “Can you push yourself down further? Only how much is bearable.” Frank took a deep breath and tried to take him further, the tip just brushing past his gagging point. “You’re doing so well, Frankie,” Jeph praised and petted his hair. “Relax, I got you.” Frank whined around his dick and shut his eyes. “Can you go further?” He tried to comply, but his throat started to flutter uncomfortably and he pulled back, the saliva cooling quickly around Jeph’s dick. “Breathe, sweetheart, it’s okay. You can try again.”

Tears gathered in Frank’s eyes but the soothing words and his boyfriend’s gentle hands made him forget about it quickly and encouraged him to try again. With a few more breaths he managed to sink all the way down until his nose was buried in the coily hair, earning a deep moan. “You’re amazing, doing so well sweetie. Try to move now, carefully.” Of course, Frank complied. His head was full of air and cotton and Jeph’s dick felt amazing in his mouth and throat it was so nice and heavy. He hollowed his cheeks as much as he could because a deepthroat was basically a more intense blowjob from what Frank knew. When he moved, he felt Jeph’s fingertips dig into his scalp and listened to his breathy groans containing mindless praise. “Fucking hell, that’s so good, fuck, I love you.” Jeph threw his head back and Frank was getting really into it, feeling the world spin slightly. “You’re taking it so well.”

The intense heat and pleasure wasn’t going to let Jeph last long. Warmth pooled in his abdomen and he felt close. “Babe, Imma cum,” He gasped and preemptively pulled Frank’s head away so he’d only cum in his mouth and not his throat. “You ready?” His orgasm came crashing in and he shot his salty load into Frank’s mouth, making him catch every drop. Once he felt his dick soften, he pulled out and Frank swallowed obscenely. He looked stunning. His hair was messy, his eyes teary and unfocused. A few spots of cum were on his swollen and spit covered lips and he ran his tongue over them.

“How are you doing?” Jeph asked softly and cupped Frank’s face. He was feeling a little dizzy from his climax, but he always had his priorities straight.

“Fantastic,” Frank replied, his throat hoarse and dry. He smiled lazily and watched Jeph pull his pants back up.He followed him with his eyes as he stood up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water and offered it to Frank. “Drink up, sweetheart.” Frank accepted gratefully and downed the drink in one go. Jeph sat back down on the couch and patted his lap. Frank immediately jumped up to have a seat and laid his head in the nook of his lover’s neck.

Without being prompted to, Jeph unzipped Frank’s jeans and pulled out his erect cock. Frank shut his eyes and allowed the older to do the work for him as he let himself drift off into bliss. He moaned encouragingly as Jeph pinched his tip and then lowered his hand to massage his balls. With his other hand he stroked the length, making Frank buck his hips into his hands. “Jephy, I’m close,” He whined and came soon after, a long moan accompanying his orgasm.

Jeph turned his face to kiss Frank’s temple and mumble. “I love you so much.”


End file.
